Seasonal Slopes
by elvenangel3
Summary: COMPLETE! SSX 3! MacKaori wsome ZoeMoby & others. Fluffiness! Please r&r!
1. The Beginning

Hello people I had to try another story. And I couldn't hold in the inspiration once the 3rd one came out. Let me tell you BUY IT! It is THE most awesome Play Station 2 game EVER! Anyway, some of you may not like my pairing but that's your problem, if you don't like it don't read it! Though I would like reviews (hint hint) because not many people read my "Siblings" story (hint hint). Now on with the story! haha original no?

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own title rights to any SSX game, though I did buy all 3! Does that count? I didn't think so... 

19-year-old Kaori Nishidake gazed out over the newly brushed snow through her pink-tinted goggles. She smiled as the brisk breeze blew her high pigtails around lightly. 

Kaori was very excited to be back for the new SSX tour. It had been two years since she had been with the tour last and she was grateful she had made the cut for the new year. Kaori would miss Brodi being part of the team and Eddie who had always made her laugh but was excited to meet her new teammates. 

Kaori's thoughts turned to her best friend, Mac. He had grown up a little since the Tricky tour and some of the time acted his age of 18 years. Kaori laughed quietly to herself thinking of her friend's arrogance. Mac had been her snowboarding partner from the beginning of the first SSX tour 3 years previously. Although he was a year younger than her she had feelings for him beyond friendship, and she hoped that maybe this year she and Mac could become something more.

Kaori shook herself out of her thoughts and turned towards the hotel, ready to meet her new teammates.

"There you are Kaori, we thought you weren't gonna come." Elise said once Kaori entered the hotel lobby where the rest of the boarders were congregating.

"Sorry I'm late, I was just looking at the mountain." she apologized. Kaori looked around for the signature beanie that Mac always wore but couldn't find it. Elise noticed her friend's fallen look and realized that Mac wasn't there yet.

"Oh don't worry, he's always late right?" Elise said knowingly. Kaori glanced at her friend surprised at being read so easily. Elise chuckled.

"Hey, you guys seen Moby?" Zoe asked coming over wearing her puzzle pants and ripped G. I. shirt.

"You lookin for me love?" The Brit asked walking up behind Zoe and nuzzling her neck. Zoe twisted around in his arms and swatted his arm.

"Why would I be looking for your stupid arse?" she asked using British lingo to piss him off. Moby released Zoe from his hold with a mock hurt look on his face.

"Well if that's how your gonna be love just for'get it." Zoe laughed and hugged him. Elise rolled her eyes at Moby's smirk.

"Hey Zoe." Kaori said to her punky friend. 

"How've you been Kaori?" Zoe asked her.

"Yeah love what have you been up to?" Moby asked Kaori who had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend from behind.

"I'm okay." she smiled. 

Suddenly Kaori heard a loud exclamation of "Kitty!" and spun around to see Mac rush over and grab her around the waist and twirl her around a few times. Kaori laughed and hugged Mac tightly as he set her down but his arms remained around her waist.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Kaori said giggling from his antics. Mac grinned he was, of course, wearing a beanie-black today- and a long-sleeved black shirt under a short-sleeved one with three Japanese symbols on it and black pants.

"I got caught in traffic Kitty, otherwise I would have been here to see you earlier." Kaori gushed to herself that he was so sweet, and smiled that he was using her old nickname 'Kitty'. Only Mac called her that.

Moby snorted rudely. 

"Sure you were grommet." Mac glared at the older man defiantly. He was just about to retort when their tour manager began speaking into the microphone and cut the confrontation short.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Attention please! I would like to introduce our new tour members: Allegra, Viggo, Nate and Griff!" 

Everyone looked at the newcomers curiously, making their own assumptions of what they were like. Allegra dressed a lot like Zoe, she had light brown hair in braids under a beanie and freckles scattered over her nose. Viggo was Swedish, with blond hair and was giving all the girls once-overs. 

"You think he's a ladies man?" Elise whispered in Kaori's ear making her giggle.

Nate was tall and looked to be from the back country, he was wearing a lasso and a cowboy hat. Everyone had to do a double-take on Griff. He was even shorter than Kaori! He looked only 12 with scruffy blond hair and a silly grin on his face.

"I guess you're not the youngest grommet anymore." Moby taunted Mac. Zoe elbowed her friend in his chest.

"Now, I know all of you will welcome our new recruits." Their manager interrupted again. To the four new members he said, "These are the SSX veterans, get to know them well." He turned off the microphone and the regular SSX members gathered around the new ones.

"Come on." Kaori whispered to Mac and led him over. 

Griff was sticking to Nate's side like super-glue while Allegra was already chatting animatedly with Zoe and Moby. Viggo was trying to persuade Elise to give him her cell phone number and Elise looked irritated.

"I wonder where Psymon is?" Kaori asked no one in particular.

"Why? Did ya miss me?!" Said psychopath taunted in her ear. Kaori let out a surprised squeak and jumped about a foot in the air. Psymon cackled evilly and strode over to where Zoe and Moby were talking with Allegra. 

"Oooooh, I wish he would not do that!" Kaori exclaimed annoyed. Mac nodded his agreement and glared at Psymon.

"So how old are you?" Zoe was asking Allegra as Psymon came over.

"Eighteen."

"Psy! There you are!" Zoe said exasperatedly and punched him on the arm.

"What's up mate? Where ya been?" Moby asked his friend while knocking his fist against Psymon's, their greeting for each other.

"Torturing the brats." Psymon chuckled manically. Zoe shook her head.

"You are so mean." Psymon just grinned crazily.

Allegra looked between the friend's and decided not to comment.

Mac and Kaori were off to the side talking with each other in their own world. They had told each other about what had happened in their lives since they last saw each other and were content to be in the other's presence. Kaori noticed that they were holding hands still and was glad Mac didn't realize.

"You want to go race?" he asked her after a few minutes. Kaori smiled at him.

"If you want to get beat." she said confidently.

"Hey! That's my line!" He exclaimed indignantly. Kaori just laughed and ran towards the elevator to get her board out of her hotel room. Mac caught up to her easily and they got on the elevator.

"We'll just see who's better on the slopes, but be prepared to lose Kitty." Mac challenged as they got off and Kaori slid her key card into the door. Kaori grinned to herself, it was hard to be intimidated when he used he cute nickname. Kaori grabbed her 'Daisy' board off the bed and followed Mac down the hall to his room.

Once they had collected their boards and were exiting out the lobby Zoe saw them and came over followed by a reluctant Moby.

"Hey you guys gonna race?" Zoe asked the teenagers.

"Yep, do you two want to join us?" Kaori asked her friend. Mac shook his head vigorously in objection.

"Come on Kitty, I wanted to race you. No offense Zo." He added hastily.

"It's just cause' he doesn't want to lose to me." Moby claimed arrogantly shaking his head, his long dreadlocks swishing.

"Mobes don't ruin their fun." Zoe told her boyfriend. Mac glared at the Brit.

"As if you're a challenge for me." he returned. Moby stepped up to the shorter snowboarder.

"Wanna bet mate?" Moby asked. Kaori frowned at the pair and looked to Zoe for help. Zoe just shook her head as if to say "What's the use?"

"Sure, I can whoop your ass any day." Mac assured. Kaori put her hand on Mac's arm.

"I thought we were gonna race Mac?" she asked in a sweet voice knowing that he would listen. Mac turned to her.

"Yeah, we are." Mac took Kaori's hand and led her out the door. Moby was at a loss. He turned to Zoe.

"Did the little grommet just back down from me?" he asked. Zoe chuckled.

"Kaori's got him wrapped around her pinky all right." she smiled and latched onto Moby. The Brit grinned and kissed her.

At the top of the peak Mac and Kaori were ready to take off.

"I'll see you at the bottom Kitty!" Mac shouted to her over the wind. Kaori smiled.

"What should I do while I'm waiting for you?" Kaori teased, and before Mac had time to answer she had pushed off down the slope.

"Hey! No fair!" Mac yelled and raced after her. 

They were racing through the backcountry at the top of 'Happiness' and it was quite windy swerving through the trees. Kaori sped along through the powder in a tight tuck with Mac right behind her. She swerved onto a tree and did a misty off of it landing perfectly. She looked back and saw Mac to a 1080 flying squirrel. Kaori laughed at him, he always did that trick.

The wind whipped her face as she slid along a rail and over a high jump. As soon as she landed she saw Mac soaring over her head and landing a few yards in front of her. Kaori put all her weight into her tuck to gain speed and soon drew even with her friend.

"Come on Kitty! That the best you can do?" Mac yelled in a friendly challenge. Kaori smiled to herself and took a hard left into a short cut Elise had told her about and Mac was cut off from view. She jumped over a tree and did her Pirouette Grind off of the cliff and landed on a rail. She saw Mac to her right out of the corner of her eye a ways behind her.

Looking ahead Kaori saw the next lodge not far off. She did a back-flip mute over a low jump and pulled up at the finish line. A few seconds later Mac sped by and pulled up short a little in front of her.

"Wow, how did you know that short cut?" he sounded impressed. Kaori laughed, a bell-like chime.

"A friend told me." She smiled. Mac unhooked his board and tucked it under his arm.

"Hmph, can't believe you beat me. The Master!" but he was grinning. Kaori giggled and slapped his arm.

"Someone has to." 

As they walked back to the lodge the sun was setting below the mountain peak; Kaori smiled to herself as she linked arms with Mac, today was a good day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Yes. No? Well please review, I accept constructive criticism but no flames please because I'll just ignore you anyway. 


	2. First Date

Alright this might confuse people but this is the same chapter but longer, because I wasn't actually finished writing it. See I didn't know how to upload the next chapter so my friend (smart one that she is) showed me how to but didn't save the changes, well it did save apparently because it was posted but I hadn't meant for it to. My friend apologizes. So here is Chapter 2, the complete version. 

The next morning everyone was in the lobby at 6:30 looking very groggy and some of the tour were still in their pajamas. Kaori was snuggled into the arm of one of the sofa's in her baby blue matching pajamas with clouds and holding a brown teddy bear, something's never change. Mac was sitting next to her with his head leaning back in black sweats and a baggy black shirt that he obviously slept in.

Moby and Zoe were curled up on one of the love seats and appeared to be dozing on and off. Psymon was sprawled on the floor seemingly content. Elise was leaning against the arm of the sofa Kaori and Mac were on and drinking a cup of coffee, she looked to be the only one you could characterize as awake; probably from the warm beverage in her hand. Griff had collapsed in one of the big arm chairs and was snoring quietly. Nate and Viggo were slouching on another sofa and Allegra was sitting on the floor with her back to Zoe and Moby's love seat.

Their tour manager Zachary Hill was no where to be seen yet, though it was him who called this early morning meeting and made everyone get out of bed. Kaori curled into an even tighter ball (if that were possible) and sighed. Mac lazily slid his eyes over to look at his friend. "She looks so cute like that." he thought secretly. Mac smacked himself mentally "Don't think like that!" he berated himself.

Stifling a yawn Elise looked at her watch. "If Zack isn't here in 5 I'm going back to bed." she said to no one in particular.

"Figures that he wouldn't be here, and he still makes us get up." Mac said bitterly, well as bitter as you can be at 6:34 in the morning.

"Nice of you to show your faith in me Mac." Zachary Hill said walking into the lobby. He was a fairly tall Canadian, with blond hair and a lean form. The man was around 30 and was for the most part a nice guy. 

Mac waved off his manager's comment with a drowsy hand.

"I know you guys are tired," he looked pointedly at Griff who was still snoring, Nate smacked his arm lightly and the kid jolted awake. "but I want you all to get a head start in getting used to the mountain and each other."

"More like an early start." Mac grumbled. Zack looked around at them all and shook his head.

"You could have at least gotten dressed." this time he directed his look at Kaori, Mac and Psymon who was in a pair of alien boxers, the latter paid little attention. Kaori blushed and sat up.

"Sorry Zack." she rasped quietly, her early morning voice sounding harsh coming from the petit Japanese woman.

"Just don't let it happen again okay?" The tour's manager had a soft spot for Kaori, though he wasn't _mean _to any of them. "So wake up a bit or you'll all be eating snow for breakfast." He then left the lobby.

The snowboarders glanced around at each other with sleep still present in their eyes. Kaori finally perked up a bit, after all she was the chirpy one and hopped off the couch. Tugging on Mac's arm she got him up and then headed back upstairs to get dressed and ready to go out and explore the Peak some more.

Mac grudgingly got up and followed. After a while the rest of the boarders dragged themselves off the comfy furniture and followed suit.

Half an hour later Kaori and Mac were at Green Station ready to begin their ride down Peak 1.

"See you down at the bottom." Mac said and kicked off down the slope. Kaori took her time strapping her feet into her "Daisy" board and tightened her pig tails. Taking a deep breath of fresh mountain air she followed her companion down the track.

As Kaori glided along doing random tricks of jumps and grinding rails she contemplated how to get Mac's attention in a more intimate way.

"I suppose I could flirt with him a bit more?" she asked herself out loud for no one was around to hear her musings. "Maybe if he wasn't a dense 18-year-old boy I'd be more successful." Kaori joked to herself as she did a Misty 1080 over a cliff.

Further down the mountain Mac was thinking similar thoughts. "I wonder if Kaori would ever be my girlfriend." The thought gave him a thrill but he didn't know if the energetic girl would go for it. Woman, he corrected himself. Kaori was a woman now, and was she ever. The last thought distracted him and caused the hormonal teenager to land in a snow drift.

Mac heard Kaori's laughter muffled through the pile of snow he was encompassed in. Her laugh was like soft chimes, she was even described of having the best laugh on the circuit.

"You could help me ya know." Mac said indignantly while spitting out some snow. Kaori looked quite amused and seemed in no hurry to help her friend.

"You have to give me something if I do." she taunted. Mac thought of the possible things she might make him do if he agreed, the image of himself in an apron cooking sausage flashed through his mind and he shook his head disgustedly.

"What?" he asked warily. Kaori pondered her options for a moment.

"Take me on a date?" she asked shyly. Mac couldn't believe his luck, here was his opportunity handed to him on a silver platter! He grinned from ear to ear.

"Deal."

Kaori marched over determinedly and made a big show of digging him out of the snow drift. 

Later that evening Kaori was having fits while rummaging through her clothes looking for something to wear while Elise and Zoe watched amusedly.

"So you tricked him into asking you out?" Zoe asked. Kaori paused in her search to face her friend.

"Maybe." she said hiding a smile. Elise scoffed.

"He should have had the balls to ask you himself." Zoe chuckled.

"He can be a wimp when it comes to anything off the slopes." Kaori glared, even though she knew they were half right.

"It doesn't matter who asked who out, it matters that I'm going on a date with him." Elise smirked.

"Have a good time then." She and Zoe left Kaori's hotel room. Kaori huffed and continued her search for the perfect outfit. She knew she was probably making this into a bigger deal than it was but she wanted it to be special. After all it was her first date with Mac, actually her first date period.

Finally, after looking through almost all of her clothes she found something suitable. Stretchy jeans and a black short sleeved shirt with a pink panda on it. For once Kaori left her hair down, it came down just past her shoulders in soft brown waves. Putting on a very light amount of makeup, basically some silver eye shadow and some lip gloss she grabbed her jacket and made her way downstairs in the lobby were she was meeting Mac.

Unbeknownst to Kaori her date was more nervous than she was. Although the cliche is that girls spend more time getting ready Mac and scrupulously spent an hour and a half presenting himself. Ending up with only slightly-too-baggy black cargo pants and a black hoody. Just because he did care didn't mean he wanted to _seem _to care. After all, he was still a guy. Though thankfully he did take off his beanie and run a comb through his hair.

Down in the lobby Mac met Kaori at the pool tables. He snuck up behind her as to look at her without her knowing. Wrapping his arms around her from behind he whispered in her ear.

"Ready?" 

Kaori had jumped slightly at first contact but then relaxed.

"Yep." Mac led her out of the hotel into the night air. Kaori put on her jacket, she could see her breath in the frosty air every time she breathed. 

"So where are we going?" she asked her date. Mac smiled secretly.

"It's a surprise." he said mischievously. They climbed into Mac's sleek black Corolla. Kaori settled into the leather seat and aimed the heat air vent on her face.

"Though, um..." Mac started hesitantly. "I don't know if you'll like it." Kaori smiled her sweet smile.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine." she assured. Kaori looked over to see his reaction. She could see a slight blush creeping up on his checks. Kaori applauded herself on her boldness. She turned to look out the window at the passing street lights as they made their way into town. The snow twinkled at her as the headlights hit it.

After a little while Mac said, "Now since this is a surprise you have to close your eyes 'till we get there okay?" Kaori felt a small thrill go through her.

"Alright." 

A couple minutes later the car stopped and she heard Mac get out. After a few seconds her door opened and she stepped out cautiously for as Mac requested her eyes remained closed. Mac took her arm and guided her away from the car. 

After a few moments Mac stopped and dramatically said, "Open your eyes!" As Kaori obeyed she gasped in pleasure. They were at an ice-skating park, though there were no other people there. It was surrounded by trees, and lights around the circular rink lit it up as though a halo were above.

Mac watched her closely to gauge her reaction, once he was certain she was pleased he guided her over to the skate-rental booth. One rather grizzly man looking in his late-50's was standing behind the counter of the booth. He grinned as the teenagers approached. Kaori watched him warily.

"You must be the lad who rented the park out for his lady." He grinned at Kaori in that harmless-bum kind of way. She relaxed only slightly. Then started as she realized what trouble Mac had gone through to rent it for only them. She felt a warm rush spread from her face to her toes.

Mac nodded, a little embarrassed at what the old man had said. The grizzly renter chuckled in a deep voice.

"Aye, no need to be ashamed lad. It was gentleman like to do this for your woman." 

Now Mac was really embarrassed along with Kaori. Mac cleared his throat.

"Yeah, well can we rent our skates?"

"Aye, lad. What's the sizes?" They told him and he wandered along the line to find the according skates. Kaori and Mac tried not to look at each other for fear of laughing.

The skate renter came back with two pairs of ice skates.

"Enjoy youngins." 

They took their skates and made it over to a bench right by the ice. 

"Sorry about that." Mac apologized. Kaori giggled as she laced her ice skates.

"Don't worry about it." 

Kaori got up swiftly as soon as she had on her new shoes. She had taken ice skating lessons as a child and was thrilled to be out on the ice again. She waited for Mac to finish then slid out into the middle of the outdoor rink.

Mac caught up to her and they skated around in circular patterns slowly. Kaori sighed in bliss. Mac was so happy that he had chosen right and made the girl he liked happy. 

As they drifted along Kaori asked Mac about his childhood.

"Ever since I've known you I never knew about your past. Do you mind?" she asked. Mac shook his head.

"I doubt you'd want to know. But I'll tell you. My dad left when I was three and my mom and me moved into an apartment. I can't really remember him, so it doesn't really hurt and I don't hate him for it." he took a deep breath. "Far back as I can remember we never had much money, even though my mom worked two jobs. We weren't on welfare, but close. I was always getting in trouble at school. Never cared much." 

Kaori couldn't believe she hadn't ever asked him before and didn't know. She was also amazed he was telling her all this. It made her feel special that he confided in her. Not many guys open up like this.

"Anyway," Mac continued. "I had always loved the snow and boarding. I've been doing it since I was 5 so by the time I was 15 I was good enough to join a league. I auditioned for some other teams but they all said I was too young, even though I was good enough!" He sounded a tad resentful, but who could blame him? "Then I tried for SSX and they accepted me. From there you know the rest." Mac looked up for he had been watching the solid water they were gliding over while he was talking.

Kaori looked into his eyes and saw the emotion there. She realized they had ceased to glide and were standing in front of each other staring. When it dawned on her their position she started to move but Mac caught her hand.

"Wait." he breathed. Kaori sucked in a breath. He leaned closer and Kaori felt her heart flutter. Kaori moved forward slightly and their lips connected.

It wasn't like anything she had ever experienced, her first kiss was one she wouldn't soon forget. Kaori was in heaven, as cliche as that sounded, his lips were so wonderful. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her small form.

Mac couldn't believe how soft her lips were. She tasted so good! He wanted to stay like this forever.

Eventually the need for air overcame their emotions and they parted. Though they were still entwined in an embrace. Kaori slid open her eyelids revealing the brown orbs and saw herself reflected in Mac's blue ones. Kaori saw that her checks were pink and not just from the cold. Mac smiled and her knees felt weak.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked softly. Kaori restrained the squeak with maximum effort.

"Yes." she answered just as soft and their lips met again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like? Hopefully that wasn't too sappy. I haven't written a truly romantic scene before so I apologize if you guys had to gag yourselves. Again sorry about the early half posting and I hope this is long enough. Please review! Thanks!

elvenangel


	3. Midnight snack

Sorry I haven't updated for a bit. I couldn't think of where I wanted to go with this and even as I'm writing it I'll just write as the ideas come to me. I apologize for the bad grammar mistakes in the last chapter, I don't have a betta reader or anything and I'm bad at remembering to proof-read what I write (ooops!). I'll try to make it better cuz I hate it when other authors don't bother to fix simple mistakes like that. If you guys have any ideas for where to take this story I'm open to suggestions. By the way, if you guys are confused as to what the heck this chapter is that means that you didn't read the second chapter after I added more (fixed it really) and you should go back and re-read it, see the author's note for chapter 2. Thank you to my reviewers! This is for you after all :).

It had been a month since Mac and Kaori 'officially' became a couple. The tour was starting to get under way and the new boarders were pretty comfortable with everyone by now. Zack was enthusiastic that the ratings were going to soar this season and was zealously encouraging the boarders to 'give it their all'.

One evening while Mac and Kaori were sitting in the hotel's kitchen enjoying a midnight snack of "death-by-chocolate" ice cream, Kaori was struck with a sudden idea.

"Hey Mac?" she said after Mac had swallowed his latest bite of the frozen treat.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking, since Christmas is a couple weeks away, we should do something special." Mac looked at her curiously.

"Such as?"

"I dunno, maybe have a big dance..." she paused to take another bite from her and Mac's shared bowl. "or give each other presents, or something." Mac licked his lips.

"Sounds cool. You should ask Zack." Kaori grinned.

"You'd back me up?" Mac gave her a 'duh' look.

"Am I your boyfriend?" he stated rhetorically. Kaori leaned over and kissed him.

"Yep."

Mac smiled and kissed her again pulling her stool closer to him. Kaori smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were interrupted by an exaggerated clearing of a throat from the kitchen doorway.

They broke apart and looked at the person now giving them a mocking smile.

"Shouldn't you kiddies be in bed?" The bane of Kaori's existence asked patronizingly.

Mac snorted, "We could say the same for you." Psymon gave him a death stare.

"Watch it." He strolled into the kitchen and began rummaging in the fridge for who-knows-what. Kaori sighed.

"Maybe we should go." she whispered to her boyfriend. Mac shook his head.

"We were here first." Mac took a bite of their now almost completely melted ice cream. Kaori did the same while watching her enemy warily.

"Where did you get that ice cream!" he asked rudely a minute later.

"In the freezer." Kaori told him as if she were talking to a three-year-old.

"Though it won't do you any good," Mac chuckled, "this is the last of it." He gestured to his and Kaori's bowl. Psymon growled.

"You know, I bought that ice cream for me. And ME only!" Mac shrugged indifferently.

"Too bad." Psymon gave them his worst icy glare. He looked as if he wanted to bash Mac's head in, but luckily at that point Zack walked in.

"What is this? Party in the kitchen?" he asked. Out of character he was wearing a large T-shirt and polka-dot boxers. Psymon snorted at the suggestion and his supervisor's nighttime attire.

Zack gave him a stern look, that said "You're hardly better". For Psymon was wearing just a pair of black and blue striped boxers. (Can you tell I like Psymon in boxers?)

"We were just having a snack." Kaori told Zack.

"Uh huh, and I was born to a baby dragon last full moon."

"Yeah, they were having a make-out session." Psymon added his thoughts. 

Zack shook his head. 

"Just don't stay up too late." he told them and started towards the door. 

"Hey Zack!" Kaori called to him. He stopped and turned around questioningly.

"I was thinking we should do something for Christmas, like have a dance or something." Kaori told him her idea. Zack pondered for a moment.

"I'll think about it." He answered and gave her a wink. Then he left. 

Psymon walked over to where Mac and Kaori were sitting at the bar counter.

"A dance? Have you joined my world? I think her pigtails are too tight." He added the last part to Mac. Mac gave him an evil look.

"Why don't you leave now sketchy?" It wasn't a question.

Psymon chuckled evilly.

"Sure." He reached out to pat Kaori on the head and she squealed and leapt off the stool backwards into the counter. Psymon laughed like a bad guy in the movies and swiftly exited the kitchen.

Kaori slid off the counter and rubbed her back where she had smacked it on the counter dodging the psycho's touch. Mac looked at her sympathetically.

"Zack will probably say yes, since you suck up to him." Kaori gave him a mock hurt look.

"I do not. I'm just nice, that's all." Mac gave her a 'look'. "Oh, okay so I do sometimes, it's helpful." Mac chuckled. He took her in his arms and said, "Where were we?" Kaori smiled and obliged him with a small kiss.

"I should go to bed." she said.

"Can I tuck you in?" Mac wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Kaori blushed.

"Not tonight." Mac got a hopeful look.

"Then in the future?" Kaori laughed.

"Mac!" she scolded and gave him another kiss. "Goodnight." she said and walked towards the door.

"Night." Mac called after her as she disappeared around the corner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this is so short, I'm running low on inspiration, and this seemed like a good place to stop. And I wanted to get the next chapter out before my readers abandoned my story, hehe. Please review! And I'll try to update the next chapter soon!

Love you guys!

elvenangel


	4. Jacuzzi encounter

Thank you for your charming reviews! I feel so loved.... haha at least I can laugh at myself. Well since you all seem to like my story I shall update yet again, not bad eh? I appreciate that you guys think I can write romance :), I try. As I said this story is basically fluff so if you want to find a hard piece of evident plot go somewhere else 'cause I'm interested in writing cute love scenes. Though I have to have an antagonist interrupt a lot because without a villain there would be no interest (though Psymon is a very sexy villain if I have any say). So, here is another cute chapter with Psymon being an ass to the poor children LOL.

The next day found the majority of the tour relaxing in the hotel hot tub. Since it was a Saturday they had decided to take a day off and have a communal rest time in the heated Jacuzzi. Nate and Allegra had declined joining the rest and were swimming laps in the small indoor pool across the hall.

Shamelessly, Elise and Zoe were wearing string bikinis, the latter probably for her boyfriend's pleasure. All the guys had different colored trunks; while Kaori was wearing a tasteful medium-blue on piece with a low cut back. The hot tub had a seat going around the middle, and was a rather large circle.

Viggo, Elise, Moby and Zoe were having a heated discussion about deforestation and whether it was good for snowboarding tracks to have trees or not. Viggo seemed to agree with the loggers while the other three were ruthlessly protecting trees' rights.

Psymon was seemingly enthralled with the jets on either side of where he was sitting and kept shifting around trying to find the best place to sit for maximum comfort from the pressured water. Griff was paddling around in the middle of the tub in his own 12-year-old world.

Mac was lounging back in one of the circular 'corner's' with Kaori resting between his legs, leaning against his chest. With slight amusement they watched the four others having an argument. Though you could rephrase that to Moby attempting to keep his girlfriend and a certain blond bombshell from attacking a rather flustered Swede. 

Mac chuckled as Zoe tried to lunge through the waist-deep water at Viggo and Moby containing his fiery girlfriend. Kaori felt his torso tremble as his laughter continued to increase. She turned her head to look at him amusedly. He caught her eye and simmered down.

"I can't wait till the old man can't hold Zo anymore, and see what happens to 'ladies' man' over there." Mac said with a slight sadistic pleasure. 

Kaori just grinned and settled herself back against him. Mac wrapped his arms around her small frame. He blew the water droplets scattered over her shoulder across her neck gently. Kaori shuddered with pleasure at the tickling sensation. Mac continued to blow softly on her neck and Kaori moaned.

Griff looked up from swimming circles in the middle and watched with juvenile interest what the couple were doing. Even to his 12-year-old eyes he knew that they were oblivious to everyone else around them. Mac had his arms around her snugly, though was beginning to let his hands roam across his girlfriend's sides. Kaori's eyes had fluttered closed and had a look of bliss upon her face as the guy she was practically sitting on continued his attentions. 

Finally Griff had to comment, "Could you guys quit it? I am a minor ya know." he said in that kid boy voice. 

Mac ceased blowing on her shoulder, and Kaori's eyes snapped open. The four having the argument paused to look at what their youngest member had commented on. Kaori blushed. Mac cleared his throat slightly.

"Thanks for interrupting the moment kid." he sneered sarcastically. Griff smirked that really annoying adolescent smirk.

"I just didn't want you to embarrass Kaori when she had to finally smack you for getting too fresh with her." Griff had developed a crush on the small Japanese woman and constantly reminded Mac that the older boy had 'competition'. Mac glared evilly at the pre-teen. The kid sure had nerve! 

"She might not want you holding her." he continued boldly. For a 12-year-old he sure knew how things like this went, probably from being around people so much older than him.

Mac almost growled. He wanted to strangle the brat! Kaori looked uncertain as to what she should do. She didn't have anything against Griff and didn't want to be mean, but she couldn't not say anything to stop his attraction to her. Though it was kind of amusing watching a 12-year-old try to home in on a 19-year-old with a boyfriend.

Moby saved Kaori the trouble of having to speak.

"Oy, Grommet! You don't have a shot with her!"

Everyone laughed. A red-faced Griff got out of the hot tub and practically ran out of the room. Kaori looked slightly guilty. 

"Silly kid." Mac said. Kaori shrugged and slid off Mac's lap to sit next to him. Lacing her fingers through his she rested her head on his shoulder.

Viggo had conveniently slipped out of the room during the confrontation, and Elise, upon realizing this, got out of the hot tub to track him down.

"I'm gonna go after his hide!" she said vehemently. You don't piss off a strong-willed Canadian. Zoe chuckled and followed Elise out of the water. 

"Wait up love." Moby said and climbed out after her. 

"Great." Mac thought, "they leave us alone with the psycho again." Psymon, though maintained his fascination with the underwater jets and seemed unaware of all else around him. 

Kaori slid off the underwater seat and sat between Mac's legs again only on the bottom of the tub. Her chin barely topped the water. Mac sat up straighter and played with her hair that was gently floating in the water. Her medium-brown hair was almost chocolate when wet and was too desirable not to touch. Kaori closed her eyes again as her significant other gently ran his hands through her gravity-suspended hair.

Mac was enjoying himself thoroughly, with his girlfriend between his legs and her long hair that felt like silk between his fingers. Mac leaned down and dropped a kiss on her head. Kaori leaned her head all the way back and smiled up at him, her caramel colored eyes shining with adoration. 

Psymon finally noticed that everyone else had vacated the room; leaving him with the lovesick teens. He mentally screamed. He wished he could just drown the little brats! Okay, he didn't hate them _that _much. But he did want to wring Kaori's neck sometimes. Psymon chuckled evilly as he observed the unsuspecting couple enthralled with each other. This could be fun. 

Unnoticed Psymon slid under the water and made his way over to the younger boarders. Kaori once again had her eyes shut and Mac was too busy fondling her hair to notice Psymon inching closer. Suddenly, the crazy boarder latched onto Kaori's ankle underwater and yanked her head below the surface. Mac instinctively lunged forward and grabbed Kaori's arm and tried to pull her up.

Kaori knew it was Psymon and was afraid he was trying to drown her. Though he really wasn't, he just had a very sadistic sense of humor and enjoyed torturing her at every opportunity. Kaori was starting to panic, as she hadn't been able to get a breath before she was denied air and kicked out with her free foot; which fortunately for her collided with Psymon's head and he released her ankle. 

Mac felt the resistance on his hold cease and pulled Kaori above the water quickly. She came up sputtering and coughing in a teary-eyed state, with water running down her arms. Psymon had jumped up as soon as she had kicked him and was also gasping for breath. He looked like someone who had had their fun cut short prematurely. He also looked pissed, probably for getting a well deserved kick to the head.

Mac was so angry he could only see red. After helping Kaori out of the Jacuzzi he lunged at the older male with a cry of vengeance. Not suspecting attack, Psymon fell backwards under the water with Mac's weight on top of him. The angry teen was trying to throttle him under water. Kaori, after recovering, saw what was transpiring and started to scream. She knew better than to try to break them apart, for she was too small to get any leverage required for forcing them away from each other.

Drawn by Kaori's screams the other boarders came running into the room. Though none of them still had their bathing suits on, Nate, Moby, Viggo and Zoe leapt into the small pool of water to stop Mac and Psymon from killing each other. They managed to break them apart and Nate and Moby held a murderous Psymon, while Viggo and Zoe held an equally furious Mac back by the arms. The two fighters were both gasping for breath as they had been fighting underwater the whole time.

Everyone was yelling at the same time and nothing anybody said was intelligible. Moments later Zack came flying into the room and took about half a second to register the scene before yelling at the top of his lungs for them all to be quiet.

"What the hell is going on!" He shouted. The boarders quit yelling at each other and everyone looked at Mac and Psymon. Mac spat at Psymon hatefully.

"He tried to drown Kaori!" he hissed. Psymon barked a cruel laugh.

"It was a stupid prank you dumbass! I wasn't trying to kill her." Mac glared murderously.

"I swear-" here he tried to launch himself at Psymon again but Zoe and Viggo held him firmly, "touch her again and I'll kill you!"

Everyone looked at Kaori with concern. They all knew Psymon was a bastard to her but he usually didn't attack her psychically. Zack glanced at her with questioning and concern. Kaori just nodded. Mac struggled backwards out of Zoe and Viggo's grip and climbed out of the Jacuzzi, wrapping an arm around Kaori.

Zack turned to Psymon. He nodded at Nate and Moby to let him go. Everyone got out of the hot tub. Zack turned angry eyes to the pissed off Canadian.

"Psymon, I can't believe you attacked Kaori." he shook his head with disapproval. "You are disqualified from the next three events."

"What the fuck for! All I did was play a joke on the girl and you all think I tried to murder her or something!"

Kaori spoke up for the first time. Glaring at her rival she said in a clear voice, "You scared me, it wasn't funny." Psymon almost rolled his eyes.

"I scare you _all _the time."

Mac started towards him again but Kaori wrapped her arms around him. "Please don't." she said to him softly. With an obvious amount of effort he restrained himself from chocking the 28-year-old who made his girlfriend's life miserable.

"Alright, everybody back to their rooms. Let's put this behind us." Zack said to the tour. Just before Psymon went through the door though he added a threat, "Don't ever do something possibly life-threatening to Kaori again, or anyone else for that matter, or you'll be very sorry." Psymon paused but did not look at Zack as he left the room. Kaori assured Zack that she was okay and she and Mac went upstairs to his room.

After closing the door Mac led her into the bathroom to get towels, for they had forgotten theirs downstairs in the pool room and didn't want to go get them. Mac grabbed a fluffy white cotton towel and wrapped it around Kaori, drying her off affectionately. Kaori sighed and leaned into him.

"I am so sick of him." Mac said after a few minutes, once she was thoroughly dry and they had switched roles. "I wish Zack would just kick him off the tour." Kaori sighed and paused in her ministrations and took his face in her hands.

"I've survived him this long. Besides, you're there to protect me." She spoke lightly but Mac knew how much Psymon scared her. Mac hugged her to him tightly.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'll go change and be right back." she said. Kaori kissed his cheek and slipped out of the room. A couple minutes later she re-entered in a pair of baggy blue sweats and a white sweater. Mac was looking through his movie collection in a pair of baggy jeans.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked as she came over next to him. Kaori laced her fingers through his.

"I don't really care.... Star Wars? The sixth one." she suggested half-heartedly. Mac grinned slightly.

"Right." he slipped it into the VCR and they got comfortable on his king size bed. Mac propped against the headboard on fluffy pillows with Kaori curled up half on his chest with a leg between his. Mac wrapped his arms around his petit girlfriend and she snuggled closer.

For the next two and a half hours they cuddled together, and by the end of the movie both had fallen asleep entwined together. They stayed like that for the rest of the day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know. Probably stupid right? It did have some cute moments though right? I'm sorry, I get a little crazy with conflicts. I really like having romantic stuff in my writing interspersed with hostile confrontations. I understand the thing with Psymon might be a bit much but oh well. Just don't flame me. Please review! I'll try to update soon and do something about Kaori's idea for a dance. By the way, I got the idea for the Star Wars movie 'cause a few days ago my friend Hermione Double and I watched it. LOL do you like that I put it in my story? Love you guys!

elvenangel 


	5. Fun Times

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, homework is a bitch but no more worries about that! I will try to update more often because I know that you guys appreciate it. Thank you for your wonderful reviews! To Maggie actually it does hint at Moby/Zoe attraction in the game, on Peak 2 Atomika says that he thinks there is something going on between them. To the reviewer who asked for more Moby and Zoe I shall oblige with the older couple cuteness. Enjoy!

That evening Mac and Kaori were awoken by Zoe and Moby entering the room.

"You guys are so cute." Zoe said. The teenage couple had turned so Kaori was closest to the door, lying on her side with Mac behind her with his arms wrapped around her. Kaori blinked her eyes open sleepily and grinned.

"Hi Zoe." she answered. Mac lifted his head to look at the intruders who woke them from their nap.

"What's the Brit doing in my room?"

Moby scowled. Zoe shrugged.

"We were looking for you guys. No one had seen you since this afternoon. Zack asked us to find you."

"I wonder how difficult it was to look in our rooms?" Mac asked sarcastically. Zoe gave him a glare. He looked slightly apologetic.

"Sorry."

"Come on love, we found em now we can go." Moby said to his punky girlfriend and left Mac's room.

"Bye you two." Zoe said and exited.

Mac and Kaori just closed their eyes again, they were too lazy to be bothered getting up.

Zoe closed their door quietly and looked to see her boyfriend strolling down the hall. She smirked. Creeping up till she was a few feet away Zoe jumped and tackled Moby to the floor. He gave a surprised shout, and gave Zoe a wilted look. Zoe smirked down at him. She was sprawled across his chest and he was lying flat on his back in the middle of the hallway.

"Something on your mind love?" He asked sarcastically. Zoe grinned.

"Maybe." She purred in his ear. Moby leaned up to capture her lips in a kiss.

"What say we go enjoy this mountain air?" Zoe asked when they broke apart. Moby looked at her doubtfully.

"I thought you were going somewhere with this?" The Brit asked with a disappointed-boyfriend-air. Zoe got up off her boyfriend and pulled him to his feet.

"Just follow me you git." Zoe told him, using British slang. Moby sighed and let himself be led downstairs, through the lobby and out into the parking lot.

"We aren't gettin' our boards?" he asked curiously. Zoe shook her head.

"Lets do something else for a change." she said somewhat suggestively. Moby hopped into his spontaneous girlfriend's black PT Cruiser with black flames with his curiosity perked.

Zoe sped through the nearby town with practiced ease and pulled into an area with lots of trees surrounded by a wire fence with equipment scattered around. It had various playground look alike items from what you could see from the road and looked like a maze of sorts. In the front was a small rectangular shop. They got out of the car and entered the shop. Zoe strode up to the counter where a man in his mid-twenties with short spiked hair stood polishing a gun-like weapon.

"Help you?" the guy behind the counter asked.

"Two for a round. What's the price for two hours?"

The man nodded at a sign to the left of the cash register that showed prices. Zoe scanned it and nodded.

"Alright." She pulled her chain wallet out of her black jeans and handed him the cash. 

"Guns and supplies are out back." The man handed her a receipt. "Give this to the guy out back, he'll set you up." Zoe took the offered slip and headed out of the building again, still followed by her now intrigued boyfriend.

Rounding the small building they saw a burly man with Harley Davidson-like appearance surrounded by boxes filled with shotguns and paint buckets.

"Here." Zoe said handing him her receipt. The gruff looking motorcyclist looked it over and handed Zoe two of the guns and some refill packets. He gave them two pairs of green camouflage jackets and pants.

"Have fun." he told them.

Zoe gave Moby and gun and walked through the gate in the fence and stopped by a playground slide.

"Paintball?" Moby stated more than asked.

"Too tough for you?" Zoe mocked playfully and she put on her jacket and pants over her clothes. Moby got a challenging look in his eyes.

"You wish love."

"Good." Zoe thrust his refill packet and camouflage at him and took off through the tree cover.

Moby pulled on his jacket and pants and timed her for a minute then followed stealthily. The 21-year-old crept silently through the trees and cover spots looking for his partner in crime, who this time was against him. Spotting an upright wood wall with a few round holes in it he leapt behind a tree in case Zoe was hiding behind the wall.

Moby heard a sudden zipping sound and before he could see where it was coming from felt a sharp pain and a splat on his left shoulder. Whipping around he saw a red and black streaked head dodging between a pair of trees snickering. Wiping the offending green substance off his jacket he ran after Zoe.

Coming around a tree he saw Zoe taking quick aim again and rolled to his right in time to dodge a red paint ball flying at his previous position.

"Nice try Zoe!" he shouted while raising his own gun and firing at his opponent. Zoe was expecting this and jumped to the side, the paint ball missing her by a foot.

"Bugger!" Moby said. Zoe smirked at him and before he could shoot again was off out of his range of vision. This time instead of following her the Brit went off to find his own hiding place.

As Zoe dodged through the trees she realized Moby wasn't following and slowed down. Coming to a stop she ducked behind another wall and looked around. Since it was starting to get dark when they arrived, it almost dead night by this point. Luckily the guy who ran the place had turned on the tall lights so she could still see. Vaguely wondering if coming here this late was wise she shrugged it off and started looking for her enemy. 

Seeing a small clearing with quite a few strategically placed hiding places she slowed and peeked out from behind a tree at the edge. Weighing her options Zoe slowly crept across the clearing towards a small boulder. Reaching it she ducked down and raised her paintball gun ready for attack. Not finding any she once again slunk closer to the multiple slides in the middle of the clearing.

Zoe cautiously entered the ring of slides and looked around carefully. Suddenly, she heard a whizzing sound and too late realized she had fallen into a trap. Stiffening at the sharp impact in the middle of her back she spun to see a paintball gun retracting back into one of the multiple holes in the closest slide.

With a competitive cry she ran towards the slide just in time to see Moby fly out of it. She let loose several shots and watched in satisfaction as each hit their mark on her boyfriend, him ending up somewhat color-coded. With a grunt Moby tripped on a stray root and toppled to the ground. Zoe congratulated herself and stalked towards her fallen opponent.

Moby gazed up at her with a sour look. 

"That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Serves you right." Zoe retorted. Moby looked around and noticed the darkness of the battlefield.

"You think we'll last two hours?" Zoe shrugged.

"Unless you want to surrender." She suggested. Moby scowled and jumped up.

"We'll see who is the last one standing sweetheart." he told her and took off again. Zoe smirked, he was so easy to bait.

An hour and forty-six minutes later a very colorful Moby and Zoe traipsed back to the entrance and got out of their paintball gear. Returning their weapons they made their way towards Zoe's car.

"I'd say it was a tie." Zoe said. 

"Whatever you say love." He stopped her and pulled her into a kiss. Zoe leaned against the car with her arms around him. Moby pressed closer and delved his tongue into her mouth. Zoe moaned. Moby crushed her against the car as they explored each other's mouths for the countless time since their first. 

A cold breeze picked up and they parted breathing heavily. Since it was long past sunset it had grown quite cold on top of the mountain. Zoe pressed close to Moby for body heat. Leaning up to catch him in a kiss again she snuggled into his chest. Moby's hands caressed her hips as they shared another searing kiss.

As they parted again their eyes were smoldering. Moby's were almost black with desire.

"Lets go back to the hotel." he said panting.

"Okay." Zoe replied breathlessly. Getting into the car they took off back to their hotel.

By the time they got back it was almost eleven and most everyone had gone to bed. They made their was quietly upstairs to their shared room. Sharing quick kisses and caresses on the way there.

Zoe shoved the key card into the lock and the door swung open. Moby pushed her into the room in a hot embrace and kicked the door closed.

The next morning no one saw Moby or Zoe until the afternoon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope this satisfies your update cravings. After all, in my summary it says it has some Moby/Zoe. Sorry for you guys who expected a lemon here. Since it centers on Mac/Kaori I didn't think it'd be appropriate to have one with these two. And there won't be one in this story at all, because I don't think Kaori would do that and they are so cute without that aspect. I hope you enjoyed the cool punky couple interlude. I'll try to update soon. Please Review! With love,

elvenangel


	6. Snow days

Well I can see not a whole lot of people read the last chapter, 3 reviews? Come on people, I know I have more people reading this than that. I shall actually have something happen in the next chapters. Sorry about any grammatical errors for the chapter 5 cause I forgot to proofread again, oops. *guilty grin* Enjoy! 

"Kaori." Zack called to her from across the lobby. Kaori looked up from where she, Mac, Zoe, Elise, Viggo, Griff, Allegra and Nate were playing Monopoly on the floor.

"I have something to talk to you about." Zack said as she wasn't making a move to get up.

"Okay Zack. Hang on a second guys." Kaori stood up and then looked down on her fellow players. "Don't steal my money either." She added sternly. They all looked at her with innocent faces. 

She went over to talk to Zack and he led her into another room.

"You know when you asked me about a Christmas party?" Kaori nodded with a hopeful look. "Well, I decided that it would be alright. But! You have to plan it and everything." Kaori did not look discouraged.

"Thanks Zack! I have a great idea too! I think we should do a costume party. And everyone can dress up." Kaori spilled in an excited rush. 

Zack watched her with amusement. 

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Oh thanks!" she said and jumped up and gave him a bear hug, well as big of a bear hug that a 5 foot woman can manage. Zack just grinned. Kaori zipped back into the main lobby to tell her boyfriend the good news.

She ran over and plopped down next to Mac and opened her mouth to tell him, then noticed the absence of all her 5 and 100's. Kaori glared at the others.

"I though I said not to touch my money! Mac, why didn't you defend my stash?" She added with hurt look.

Mac looked at her with mock innocence. "I did, but they jumped me and stole it all." There was a derisive snort from Zoe.

"Oh sure blame us cause you're too chicken to face your girlfriend." She teased.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, and you're the one who took her money!" Griff added. Kaori turned her glare on her boyfriend. Looking at his pile of money she noticed it had by some unnamable force grown a fair bit, she gave him an evil eye.

"Protect my money eh?" she said sarcastically. Mac smiled charmingly. Kaori decided he was getting too cocky and speedily grabbed all his stash of fake money with a quick swipe and leapt up.

"No fair!" Mac shouted and jumped up as she dashed across the lobby.

"Oh come on you guys!" Zoe shouted trying to get their attention as Mac chased Kaori around. "Stop flirting and finish the game!" 

"Honestly." Elise muttered.

Kaori stopped and thrust Mac his money, after taking hers back of course.

"Here, I'll beat you good for that." Mac snorted. 

"Sure."

Half an hour later, Psymon and Moby tromped in from the ice world outside carrying their boards. They crossed over to others and fell onto a couch, watching with half-hearted interest as the game progressed.

"Who's winning?" Moby asked. Zoe came over and plopped on his lap, which Moby answered with an 'ooof!'.

"Only Kaori, Mac, and Elise are still in the game." She said by way of answer.

The rest of boarders were either watching with amusement and interest or detached boredom as the remaining three ducked it out.

Eventually, Mac landed on Kaori's 'Boardwalk' and lost all his money, with Elise sharing the same fate. Kaori had an undeniably smug look.

"That's it." Mac said and grabbed Kaori, throwing her over his shoulder with a squeal from said woman and proceeded to take her outside and dump her in the snow. The whole tour laughed.

Kaori jumped up from her involuntary made snow-angel and quickly made a snowball which she threw at Mac's retreating back. With a satisfying splat it made contact. Mac turned around slowly.

"So that's how you want to play it?" he asked in dramatic form. Kaori had another ready made snowball and once again hit her targeted enemy, this time on the arm. With a squeal she ran away as Mac picked up his own snowball and tried to hit her with it.

Zoe saw the workings of a snowball fight, and dragged Moby and Psymon out with her and hit each with her own snowball before taking off after the other two. Moby and Psymon glanced at each other with snow clinging to their coats and grinned the same evil grin. Before long the rest of the tour had joined, and they were all out in the snow and engaged in a massive snowball fight.

The recent heavy snowfall had added another foot to the mess so they had plenty to work with. Psymon and Moby had constructed a snow fortress and targeted everyone else with their seemingly unlimited supply of snow-bombs. 

Kaori, Zoe and Elise had teamed up and were trying to sneak close to Psymon and Moby's fort, ready with their own barrage of snowballs. Moby happened to turn his head and see the three women about to attack and gave a shout of warning to Psymon. They both grabbed snowballs and started pelting the three no longer unseen. Elise gave a shrill yell and retreated out of range. Kaori and Zoe went for it and dove over the side of the snow fortress.

It was practically a stalemate for being in such close range it made it impossible to throw the snow. Instead Zoe grabbed a handful of snow and smashed it into Moby, then followed it with a tackle and more snow shoved down the collar of his shirt. Kaori mustered up her courage and followed Zoe's example by taking up a bunch of snow and throwing it into Psymon. For once it seemed Psymon had forgone his intense dislike of Kaori for the sake of fun and retaliated without viciousness.

Since he had much bigger hands he scooped up a lot more snow and dumped it on Kaori's head. With more bravery than the small 19-year-old had shown previously she jumped on Psymon, straddling him and gathering more and more snow started to pile it on him. Though he wasn't pleased, the psycho didn't put up much of a fight as she proceeded to, for lack of another word bury him in the white powder.

Zoe and Moby stopped their attack-turned-make out session to watch the young boarder bury her arch nemesis. They were in shock that Kaori would try something so daring and even more stunned that Psymon was letting her! 

"Oy! Come here mates! You gotta see this!" Moby suddenly yelled out.

Moments later the rest of the tour had approached the snow castle and peered around to see the bizarre spectacle. Most everyone fell over laughing instantly. The sight of the sweet, energy-filled woman sitting on the psychotic, violent man while adding more and more snow on top of him while laughing was more than they could stand or comprehend.

When the 28-year-old was completely encased in snow, with the exception of his face, Kaori got off him carefully; then filled in the snow where she had been sitting.

"There." she said as she briskly brushed the snow off herself and looked on with approval of her feat.

The rest of the tour composed themselves enough to stand up again and see the finished product.

"Psymon?" Zoe asked careful to not let too much mirth into her voice. He grunted an answer.

"Were you super-high, asleep or have finally gone off the deep end when you let her do that to you?" Viggo asked in a matter-of-fact voice. Kaori giggled. Psymon sighed.

"None of the above." he consented. Mac watched his girlfriend with amusement and pride at her actions. She had finally bested her enemy with bravado.

"Come on you guys!" Zack suddenly shouted from the lobby door. "It's getting cold." Indeed they had been playing in the snow most of the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. They all stood up to leave.

"Hey! You can't leave me here!" Psymon yelled indignantly. Zoe and Moby stooped down to heave some of the snow off their buried comrade. He jumped free as soon as enough of the powder was off and brushed the remainder from his clothes.

"Hope you enjoyed that brat, 'cause it's not happenin' again." Psymon told Kaori seriously. She and Mac had waited for the other three. Kaori chuckled.

"I sure did Psymon." He scowled and headed to the lobby.

"Didn't think ya had it in you love." Moby said and he and Zoe went inside.

Kaori started towards the lodge but Mac caught her around the waist.

"This moment will stay in my mind forever." He told her with relish. Kaori laughed outright at that. She kissed him sweetly.

"Let's go inside, I'm freezing." Mac took her hands in his and rubbed them. She smiled and they went inside as well.

(I could end it here, but I won't :))

Not too long later they were all sitting around on the couches drinking hot chocolate and watching "A Christmas Story" on the big screen in the lobby.

With Christmas approaching the tour seemed to have grown closer, and didn't mind spending their time together which previously had not been the case. Kaori was of course snuggled with Mac under a blanket.

"Mac." she said quietly for she didn't want to catch the other's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Zack said that we could have a costume party, if I planned it." she whispered, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. 

"I have a better idea." Mac said. Kaori got a hurt look on her face. Mac hurriedly finished his sentence. "We could have a Christmas party, with presents and stuff and have a costume party on New Years." 

Kaori looked up at him with loving eyes. "You are too sweet sometimes." Mac laughed. A few of the other boarders glanced their way at Mac's laugh. Upon seeing the almost-too-cute couple kissing they rolled their eyes and turned back to the movie.

"I love it!" she whispered fiercely as they broke their kiss. Mac grinned. Kaori climbed in his lap, careful not to spill her hot chocolate and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'll get you something really nice for Christmas." she promised. Mac dropped a kiss to her brow.

"Same here sweetness, something extra special." he answered. 

The next day Kaori got Zoe to go with her into town to shop for Mac's Christmas present. Since Christmas was only 8 days away she was pressed for time and still had to get the parties together.

"What do you want to get him?" Zoe asked her.

Kaori thought. She didn't have any idea of what to get him to be honest. She knew he didn't like guy jewelry, or clothes, or candy stuff. Though she knew his taste in music she was hesitant to buy him a cd for she didn't want to get him something so obvious. Then a sudden insight struck her, she would get him a book! No one else knew or suspected that Mac was actually very well-read. After all, who would suspect the arrogant 18-year-old Dj to have a love for reading? Kaori smiled to herself, that's just what she would get him. Though, she couldn't let Zoe know his 'secret' for Mac thought it would ruin his reputation.

"I want to look around a bit." she lied slightly, for she didn't know what book to get him. "Why don't you go look for Moby's present and I'll see if I can find something for Mac?"

"Alright, meet you back here in an hour." Zoe answered. They were at the food court, the main entrance in the town's mall.

Zoe wandered off looking for shops to find something for her boyfriend in, while Kaori headed straight to the nearest bookstore for hers.

Kaori slowly perused the isles of books trying to find the right one. Suddenly a title caught her eye, "The Lord of the Rings" it was her favorite book. She knew Mac had not read it though, and wondered if he would like it. She felt kind of guilty buying him her favorite book, but pushed the thought away because she knew he wouldn't care. Mac was sweet like that. Besides, his favorite genre was fantasy so why shouldn't he like it? Pleased with her choice she went to pay for the book and left to find Zoe.

Spying the red and black haired woman she made her way over.

"What did you buy Moby?" she asked her friend. Zoe smirked.

"I don't think you want to know." Kaori looked at her curiously.

"How so?"

"Something for the bedroom hun." Zoe said suggestively. Kaori wrinkled her nose.

"Oh."

"Speaking of which, are you and Mac ever gonna....." she let the question hang.

Kaori shook her head vigorously.

"I don't believe in sex before marriage." she told her seriously. Zoe nodded.

"Well, I'll remind you when I'm your bridesmaid." Kaori gave Zoe a push.

"Hey! Who says we are getting married?" she asked. Zoe gave her a look.

"Please, I'd be surprised if you guys ever _look_ at someone else. The way you two are together, it's obvious you were meant for each other."

Kaori blushed a sweet pink. It felt good to hear someone say that. Especially someone like Zoe.

"Thanks."

"So, what did you get for lover boy?" Zoe asked teasingly.

"It's a surprise, from me to him. I don't want to tell anyone else." Kaori said steadfastly. Zoe raised her eyebrows.

"Something along the same lines then?" Kaori laughed embarrassed and shoved Zoe out the door. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you guys like it? I hope so, I love adding things that I do in real life to my stories: Monopoly, snow fortresses and watching "A Christmas Story" for example tee hee. Next chapter follows Mac in his search for Kaori's gift and the Christmas party. Please Review!

Love,

elvenangel


	7. Presents

Joy to the world you people like my story! haha thank you for all your reviews! Sorry it's been another week. Actually, XxNoAnGeLxX it says in Psymon's profile that his age is 28, because it is 2 years after Tricky and he was 26 in Tricky. Trust me I know these things, Psymon is one of my favorite characters. Yes parry, it was kind of funky that I had Psymon terrorizing Kaori ruthlessly in chapter 4 and then he let her cover him in snow in chapter 6, but you know how psychotic he is he has mood swings you never know what'll set him off. Anyway enough of my babble, here is the next installment in Seasonal Slopes!

"Argh! This is pointless!" Mac yelled out in pent up frustration. He, with the unwanted help of Viggo had been searching through stores in town for about two hours and Mac still had not found a present good enough for Kaori. Viggo had overheard Mac saying he was going into town to look for a Christmas present for his girlfriend, and being the ladies man he was could not resist to offer his help to Mac. Mac did not overly like or appreciate the Swede's help but could not convince him to leave.

"You could always just get her jewelry." Viggo supplied. Mac turned his frustrated glare on the blond.

"Yeah, that's what every guy gets his girlfriend." Mac prided himself on being an original romantic. Viggo shrugged.

"I suppose a stuffed animal wouldn't be any better?" he asked rhetorically. Mac ignored the statement.

"Hmm, dude you could just by her clothes or something. You know how women love clothes." Mac spun around.

"You are not helping Viggo!" he snapped angrily. Viggo held up his hands in defense.

"Alright dude, sorry." he shook his head. "Didn't realize you were so picky."

Mac exercised his self-control to not give the Swede a well deserving punch. He chose to ignore him instead. They continued down the sidewalk along downtown scanning for anything promising.

"Ah hah!" Viggo shouted a few minutes later in triumph. Mac turned to look at the shop but Viggo had already latched on to his arm and drug him inside.

"What!" Mac said ripping his arm away from the other boy.

"Candy! Look!" Viggo had indeed drug Mac into a candy store and was drooling while peering into the chocolate boxes. Mac swore under his breath.

"I might have to shove you off a cliff on our next race Viggo." he told him seriously.

"No really! Girls love chocolate!" 

"I know." Mac forced out from clenched teeth. "Kaori is better than most girls."

Viggo paused. 

"You're right." He stopped drooling like a three year old and left the store followed by a less murderous Mac.

"Okay then, all my ideas are exhausted." The blond stated.

"Good." Mac muttered under his breath.

It was fifteen minutes later when Mac finally realized the perfect gift for his perfect girlfriend.

"A digital camera?" Viggo asked doubtfully. They were inside a large electronics store and Mac had found a small reasonably-priced digital camera. "You have that much money?" he added. Mac shrugged a shoulder.

"Not really." he admitted but did not relinquish his hold on the fancy technology. "But I know she loves to take pictures. Besides, she's worth it."

Viggo clapped him on the back. 

"Right then! We've got the lady a gift finally!" Mac sent him a look and went to the check out counter with his expensive present.

************************************************************************

Five days later was Christmas Eve. Kaori was running around fixing last minute plans on the Christmas party the next day that she had planned. Mac was lounging on a love seat in Kaori's hotel room while she swept around organizing. At one point Mac grabbed her on her way past and pulled her onto his lap.

"Mac!" Kaori protested for once.

"Sweetie, you need to breathe. Everything's fine. You had all this figured out two days ago." he told her calmly. Kaori exhaled.

"You're right. I just want it to be perfect." Mac kissed her.

"It is." her reassured the woman in his arms. 

"Let's go down to the kitchen for a snack." he prodded, gently pushing Kaori off his lap and leading her downstairs.

In the kitchen he let go of her hand and went towards the fridge and fished out the whipped cream. Searching through the surrounding cabinets, he spotted what he was looking for and pulled out the tin of fudge. Setting the items on the table he once again pulled his girlfriend on his lap.

"Mmm, fudge and whipped cream." Mac drawled, knowing it was one of her favorites.

"Oh, Mac. You're so bad!" she chastised but opened the tin herself and picked up one of the square pieces of fudge. Popping the top off the whipped cream she sprayed a little on the fudge. Kaori bit off part of the tasty dessert with a moan of pleasure. Mac whimpered like a puppy who is neglected. Kaori smiled. She held out her half eaten piece to her boyfriend and he took it out of her fingers gently with his mouth. He agreed that is tasted delicious with a satisfied sound.

Mac grabbed another piece of fudge and took the can of whipped cream from Kaori and made another one. Mac held out the pure sugar chocolate feast, with sweet fluff on top. Kaori leaned forward a bit and stuck out her tongue. Mac chuckled and obliged with placing it in her mouth. Kaori closed her lips around his fingers, taking the offering while effectively enticing her boyfriend when she sucked on his fingers.

Mac almost groaned. Kaori smiled knowingly. Mac placed his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her close for a passionate kiss. Kaori opened her lips willingly for Mac's tongue which then explored her sweet mouth.

Kaori was in heaven. Her heart was beating rapidly. He tasted so good and she was on fire from his velvety tongue's ministrations. Sometimes she couldn't believe that he could be so undeniably romantic. Who would think that an 18-year-old boy could be so sweetly passionate?

Mac never wanted to let her go. He was so lucky to have this woman. And she _is his._ That was the great part. He deepened the kiss and one of his arms slid down to her waist with the other still cupping her cheek.

Finally the need for essential oxygen forced them apart. Kaori's eye glittered and her mouth hung slack. Mac was panting and he forced himself to calm down. He knew Kaori never went farther than this, he had to control himself. She licked her lips.

"Care for another?" she asked enticingly holding up another piece of fudge.

************************************************************************

Early the next morning, 5:49 to be exact, found all the boarders sitting around the large Christmas tree in the corner of the lobby. They were glad they had the whole hotel to themselves, being famous snowboarders had its advantages, which included having a hotel emptied for your use. On any other day of the year none of the tour would even consider getting out of bed at this hour, but since it was Christmas they made an exception.

When they first came down stairs Psymon had jumped in the pile of presents and started pulling all of them towards him.

"Hey!" Elise had shouted at him. "Those aren't all yours!" 

Psymon had been crestfallen but relinquished the others presents.

Kaori was playing Santa, that is picking out everyone a present and handing it to them. Though not everyone wanted to wait and were soon opening theirs without waiting for the others.

"Let's open each other's back in my room." Mac told Kaori, she smiled and obliged.

Kaori had received two CDs from Elise, a new sweater from Moby which she figured Zoe had picked out since it was pink and the Brit wouldn't go near such a bright color. She got a gift certificate for a spa bath from Zoe, she blushed when Mac saw what it was and asked if he got one as well, and a stuffed bear from Griff. Not everyone bought the whole tour gifts since there was ten of them.

Mac got a bunch of CDs from Zoe and Moby, though he knew Moby didn't want any part of it since they detested each other with a passion, Elise had given him another beanie and Viggo had bought him a set of headphones. Mac rolled his eyes, for some reason the Swede though they were friends. Oh well, he thought, I needed some new headphones anyway.

There was a loud commotion coming from where Zoe and Moby were sitting and Kaori and Mac snapped out their Christmas-happy-daze to see a red faced Moby trying to hide warming liquid, which Kaori figured was what Zoe had bought him 'for the bedroom'. Stifling a laugh she watched a smiling Zoe give Moby suggestive looks and the Brit attempting to hide his embarrassment while the others howled with laughter.

"Shut up!" Moby growled at Psymon who looked like he had fallen on another set of power lines and was spazaming (you all know what it means right?) on the floor with uncontrollable laughter. Zoe chuckled with amusement. Mac just looked sick.

"I knew she had bought him something along those lines." Kaori whispered to Mac. He shook his head as if to fend away obscene thoughts.

"That's just....wrong."

Kaori laughed and pulled him to his feet.

"Shall we open ours now?" she asked. Mac nodded enthusiastically. They went upstairs by way of elevator and went into Mac's room.

They both sat on the bed fidgeting with their wrapped presents, nervous to see the other's reaction.

"You first." Kaori said and handed her package to Mac. He set hers down and took the offered present. He ripped the wrapping paper and was shocked to find a very expensive-looking leather bound hardback copy of "The Lord of the Rings". It was quite heavy being roughly 1,000 pages in hardback.

Kaori watched closely to see any flicker of disappointment cross his face; finding none she chanced a smile and a chuckle.

"Do you like it?"

Mac turned to look at her.

"Like it? I love it!" he said without hesitation. "I've been wanting to read this forever but I never got around to asking you to borrow your copy. And this, is so nice." he ran his hands across the leather. "It must have cost quite a bit." Kaori shrugged nonchalantly.

"Maybe it did, I'm just glad you like it." Mac set his book down and wrapped his arms around Kaori.

"Thanks." he said sincerely. Kaori smiled and pulled out of his embrace.

"My turn!" She said and grabbed her present, following Mac's example and wasting no time in discarding the pretty wrapping paper.

Kaori gasped when she saw what was on the box she was holding. She turned an astonished face to Mac.

"Is what's in the box, actually on the box?" she asked hesitantly. Mac nodded with a smug grin. Kaori couldn't restrain the excited squeal and quickly opened the box containing her digital camera. Carefully she pulled it out and took off the packaging plastic. Gingerly, Kaori set it on her palm and marveled at its compact size. It was no longer than her hand, and she had small hands.

With all the carefulness of holding a glass vase she turned the camera around and inspected all the buttons and gadgets she could find. Mac watched with considerable anxiety and impatience for her to verbally say what she thought. After she was finished thoroughly examining her sleek camera she set it behind them on the bed and jumped on Mac's lap.

"Oh Mac I love it! How in the world did you afford it?" she said excitedly then curiously.

"Well I'm not some poor bum ya know Kitty. I do get money from boarding." he said in all seriousness. Kaori smiled.

"Of course Mac. But oh! I just can't believe you got me a camera! And a digital one too!" Mac wouldn't be surprised if she spontaneously combusted from happiness. He was almost as happy as she was because she liked it so well.

"I have to charge it right away so I can start taking pictures." Kaori said and hugged her boyfriend. Then she leapt off the bed and ran to the nearest outlet and plugged in the battery charger with the camera attached so she could do as she said. Standing back up slower she walked back over to the bed and fell onto her boyfriend's lap once again.

"That's the best Christmas gift I've ever had." Kaori said and raised her head to give him a kiss. Mac smiled against her lips. Pulling back he said, "Me too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I said I'd have the Christmas party in this chapter but I'm not sure what I'm going to do for that, and I thought this chapter was long enough. Let me know what you think of the SSX Christmas morning! Please review! Love you guys.

elvenangel


	8. Christmas Party

Hmm... I see what you mean, I am choking on the fluff myself. I'll try to ease up a tad on the poofy stuff, even though I said in the summary it is pure fluff but I should put a little more confrontation in it eh? Especially when I have the perfect antagonist-Psymon! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas! I had to put this out today because I'm going out of town through New Years and I had to update for my faithful reviewers, love you guys!

"For the love of fresh snow Kaori! It shouldn't take you this long!" Later that evening, Zoe shouted into Kaori's bedroom, where the Japanese woman had spent the last hour and a half getting ready for the Christmas party. 

"That girl spends entirely too much time trying to impress that boyfriend of hers." Zoe continued, glancing at Elise who was lounging on the couch. The blond bombshell snorted.

"You've got that right. I think it's disgusting that she relies on a man that much." Zoe looked thoughtful.

"It's not that she relies on Mac, I don't think. She just tries too hard sometimes."

"It'll come back to bite her in the ass, that's for sure." Elise said with certainty.

"Oh I don't know about that Elise. Mac wouldn't do something like that. Not if I have anything to say about it." Zoe added the last part under her breath.

"I'm ready!" Kaori finally announced as she came into the living room. She was wearing a green off-the-shoulder sweater with white faux fur around the edges and a long red skirt that flowed around her ankles when she walked.

"Worth the effort?" she asked Zoe for confirmation. Zoe nodded.

"It'll knock Mac off his feet." she assured. Kaori grinned from ear to ear.

Zoe was sporting a white blouse with a black leather jacket and a long red plaid skirt. Elise had outdone herself in an ivory cashmere sweater with matching slacks. The women looked at each others outfits with a critical eye.

"I believe we are ready to make our entrance." Elise commented with her sophisticated air, even more pronounced with her classy attire. 

Zoe and Kaori followed her downstairs.

As the women entered the main lobby, Zoe and Elise looked on with awe at Kaori's decorations. Kaori had added another Christmas tree and decorated it with silver tinsel and gold sparklers, the doorways had silver and gold ribbons strung about and there was a refreshment table. An area was cleared out for a dance floor with lights surrounding the edges and casting a silver glow over everything.

"Wow, Kaori." Zoe said.

"Yes, this is wonderful." Elise elaborated. Kaori blushed.

"Thanks guys. I have to go find Mac, he's supposed to be the DJ." The blond and the rebel laughed at the obviousness of that statement. They watched Kaori slip through the crowd of boarders and officials to look for said DJ.

"Well, I'm off to the dance floor. Care to join me?" Elise asked. Zoe shook her head.

"I've got to find my Brit." Elise nodded.

"Later then."

Zoe skirted the crowd of people in the middle of the lobby and searched for her boyfriend. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle from behind and a voice whispered in her ear.

"Looking for me love?" Zoe turned in his arms and placed her hands against his chest.

"No I was looking for Griff." she answered sarcastically. He chuckled.

"The grommet's a bit short for you sweetheart." Zoe giggled. She never got tired of hearing his British accent. The reason she baited him all the time was just to get him to talk more so she could listen to his voice. Lame yes, but she would never admit it.

"Nah, he'll grow. Besides, I was actually looking for Mac." she added the last part just to see Moby's facial expression. It was worth it. 

"What! You-he...not really?" he spluttered. Zoe laughed outright at that and gave him a reassuring kiss.

"No you dumb-ass I was lookin for you." Moby immediately acted as if he knew this was the case all the while.

"Of course you were love." Zoe just smirked at him.

"So, are you gonna ask me to dance or what?" Moby returned the smirk and whisked her out onto the dance floor. 

It seemed the small Japanese woman had found her prey, Mac was at the turn tables in charge of the music. Zoe cackled to herself. He certainly was whipped.

Minutes flowed together as Moby and Zoe twirled around in time to the various music playing. There was of course predominately Christmas music playing but some of the boarders requested their favorites as well. Zoe may not act like it on the outside, but she cherished the moments when Moby was romantic because she would never ask for him to be. She was thankful he thought to be at times. Zoe's tough kick-ass persona was more of a mask than anything, to keep from being hurt or played. For most everyone on the tour except Kaori and Moby were slightly afraid of the punk-rocker.

After what seemed like hours to the happy couple there was a commotion coming from the turn tables. They could clearly hear Psymon, Mac and Kaori's voices drifting over the rest of the chattering crowd. Zoe sighed. After all Kaori was her friend, but so was Psymon so she had to do something. Pulling out of Moby's embrace resignedly she glanced up at his face, seeing the same expression there. He was friends with Psymon and was on okay ground with Kaori. They set off to where the shouting was escalating rapidly.

It seemed that at first it was just an argument as to why Psymon could not have his music played, after all it was a Christmas party not a cult meeting. (lol poor Psymon!) It had quickly scaled up to a shouting match between Psymon and Mac, and all the reasons they hated each other, to where it was now; Psymon and Mac yelling at each other with death threats and Kaori helplessly trying to not let anyone be killed.

"You shouldn't be let around other people! You're likely to explode at any second! They should put you in an insane asylum!" Mac was shouting at the older man angrily. Psymon broke off from his yelling curses mingled with death threats to answer the other boarder.

"Been there done that!" he paused to laugh maniacally. This was one of those point in times where a light bulb goes off in your head, and you kick yourself for forgetting an important detail. Zoe and Moby were vainly trying to get a hold of Psymon to try and calm him down but he kept shaking them off.

"That's my point!" Mac yelled. "They would think that after all the things you did to Kaori they would lock you back up!"

This apparently was the wrong thing to say to said psycho. Psymon immediately stilled and a truly crazy glint appeared in his eye.

"Oh really? I would try something more drastic if I thought I could get away with it. But of course you would all suspect me." Mac literally looked murderous, not just figuratively. He didn't say a word, just lunged at Psymon and got both hands around his neck.

"Mac! Stop!" Kaori cried. Zoe acted swiftly and quickly grabbed Mac by the back of the neck and hauled him off Psymon.

"That's enough!" she shouted crossly. Moby helped Psymon up but didn't release his hold on him. It seemed that the warm holiday spirit had run out prematurely for the tour.

Kaori ran to stand to the front and to the side of Mac, putting herself more or less between him and Psymon.

"Mac you have to calm down." she told him, trying to say it with authority.

"Try that again. I dare you." Psymon said dangerously.

Mac ignored Kaori and looked over her shoulder at Psymon. He attempted to leap forward but Zoe held him back while at the same time Psymon lashed out in retaliation, only Mac wasn't by him and he hit Kaori instead. She let out a cry as his hand came into contact with her cheek and she jumped backwards into Mac causing Zoe's grip to slip and sending Mac and Kaori crashing to the floor. Zoe moved out of the way just in time.

There was an instant hush as all assembled turned to see what had happened. Zoe glanced down at Kaori and Mac crumpled on the floor, the former with tears in her eyes and an already nasty red mark-turning bruise on her cheek. She turned a deathly glare on her friend.

"Psymon," She started calmly and went to place a hand on his shoulder. Psymon's eyes snapped to Zoe's. "This is going to hurt." she said. Then, with more strength than even her friend's had thought she possessed, the angry punk in one swift motion sent Psymon flying through the nearest window. He crashed into and through the glass in the front double window of the main lobby and landed in the snow outside. Their audience was astonished, and no one could think of a thing to say.

Zoe righted her self slowly and dusted her hands together in the familiar 'I'm done with this' motion. Moby suddenly let out a bark of laughter and it broke the uneasiness in the people assembled. Zoe smirked at Moby. He went to the hole in the window and peered out at his 'fallen' comrade. Psymon lay on his back in the snow with an unreadable look on his face. Moby gave him a look that said 'you deserved it'. Psymon scowled but did not reply.

Zack, in the meantime had grabbed the nearest microphone and announced that the party was over. Everyone cleared out quickly, the officials heading to their hotel and the boarders back to their rooms. Zack, Zoe, Moby, Mac and Kaori were the only ones left in the lobby. Psymon was apparently in no hurry to come back inside.

"Will you go and fetch Stark." Zack said to Moby exasperatedly. Moby went out through the automatic double doors. Zack turned a concerned look to Kaori who was standing next to Mac, who was gingerly inspecting her bruised cheek.

"You okay?" he asked her. Kaori turned to him and nodded.

"Yes, I'll be alright." Mac led her upstairs, probably to cuddle and sooth in his room.

Zack turned an amused stare on Zoe right when Moby and Psymon came back into the lobby. Psymon looked no worse for the ware surprisingly, with the exception of a few minor cuts and bruises.

"Not that I'm going to allow that kind of behavior in the future, Miss Payne, but I'll let it slide this once, he did deserve it rightly anyway."

Psymon surprised them all by chuckling.

"I knew I had good reason not to piss you off Zoe." He said while clutching a rather nasty cut on his left forearm that was beginning to bleed.

"I didn't quite mean to throw you ALL the way through the window Psy." she said by way of peace treaty. She walked over to him and inspected the cut he was covering with his hand. "Come on, you might have some glass stuck in you. Wouldn't want that." Zoe joked. Moby, Psymon and Zoe headed upstairs. Zack shook his head.

"Your lucky you're not still on probation Stark! Otherwise, I might have tossed you through that window myself!" Zack called after the rockers' retreating backs. Zack could hear from the bottom of the stairs, Psymon's maniacal yet somehow gleeful laughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interesting enough? Worth the wait? I hope so. Probably not what you were expecting to happen right? LOL. Good! Please review! Love

elvenangel


	9. New Year's Eve

Hey guys! Yes I'm still here, I told you I was going out of town. Of course I forgive you maggie. I know XxNoAnGeLxX that I was very mean to Psymon, don't get me wrong! Psymon is in my top 3 favorite characters but it's fun to have him act on his psycho intentions ya know? And anonymous, I appreciate your constructive criticism but this is a romance fluff story and I don't want to have lasting conflict in it. There are only 2 more chapters for me to write... I know! *ducks flying shoes* I wasn't planning on making this very long, it's going to be 10 chapters so enjoy the last 2! I'll have the last one/epilogue up soon. Thanks for your reviews!

For the next week, Kaori and Mac avoided Psymon like a rabid dog. Most of the tour were walking on eggshells around said boarder, except Zoe and Moby of course. Kaori kept busy with arrangements for the costume party on New Year's Eve, and Mac helped her as much as he dared.

Soon it was New Year's Eve and everyone was excited about the party that night. Kaori was keeping her costume a secret from everyone, and Mac was pestering her trying to get her to spill it.

"I'm not telling Mac." she told him matter-of-factly as the two were hanging banners around the main lobby where the party was going to be held, just like the Christmas Party.

Kaori was standing on a chair and Mac was handing her pushpins from below. Mac had told her it was silly for her to be the one hanging them up as she was much shorter than him, but Kaori had a stubborn streak in her and insisted on decorating the room herself, since it was her idea.

Mac put a mock-hurt look on his face.

"I'll tell you what I am if you tell me what you are." Kaori said, for he wasn't telling either.

"No! It's a surprise Kitty. I already told you that." he said and put another pushpin in his girlfriend's impatient hand.

"Very well, we'll just have to find out together. Tonight." the discussion was clearly over. Mac pouted for a moment but then saw Moby enter the room with Zoe and shut up.

"Need any help Kaori?" Zoe asked. The Japanese woman shook her head vigorously.

"It's okay, I can do it." she answered.

"Nice of your boyfriend there to make you do all the work." Moby snorted at Mac.

"Oh, he offered." she responded.

"So what's your costume Kaori?" Zoe broke in before the two men could start arguing. 

"She won't say." Mac informed her dryly. 

"You'll see tonight Mac for crying out loud!" Kaori snapped at him turning around suddenly, he kept distracting her! The quick movement caused the petite woman to lose her balance on top of the chair and with a squeak she toppled off. Mac, like every snowboarder, had fast reflexes and caught her before she hit the floor. Kaori blushed furiously at having lost her balance and righted herself hastily.

"I told you I should be the one on the chair." Mac told her sternly. A grin flitted across her face.

"If you insist."

"We'll leave you to it then." Zoe said after making sure her friend was alright. "Come one Mobes."

A little while later, Mac and Kaori had finished all the decorations for the upcoming party and had collapsed on one of the various couches. Kaori stretched languidly and made herself comfortable on Mac's lap.

"So, what do you want to do till the party?" Mac asked after a few minutes, it was only two o'clock after all.

"We could go practice on the Peak." Kaori suggested. Mac hesitated for about a second.

"Yeah! Let's go." They got up to collect their boards.

For the rest of the afternoon the couple enjoyed themselves engaged in their favorite sport. They would race each other, showoff against each other, and spend time just boarding down the slope of the mountain taking pleasure in the other's company.

After hours out in the cold snow they decided to head back to the lodge and chill for a little while before the party, which started at 10 and went well through midnight. Kaori and Mac found Zoe, Moby, Elise, and Viggo hanging out in the pool and joined them in splashing and dunking for a few more hours.

Finally, at about 8:30 the women went to get ready for the party, while the guys pretended to be in no hurry in changing into their costumes. Since Elise, Zoe and Kaori were friends they helped each other get into their costumes; Allegra wasn't really a part of their group so she went by herself.

Elise had chosen to be a playboy bunny, much to the amusement of Zoe and the disapproval of Kaori who was a bit more modest than that. She even had the bunny ears and the tail, complete with short shorts a tight tank top, black fish nets and white spikes. Zoe insisted on doing Elise's makeup and perfected the outfit with deep blood-red lipstick, fairly dark blush and black eyeliner with mascara.

"Elise you look just fine." Zoe complimented. Kaori just kept shaking her head.

"It is a costume party Kaori." Elise said with her ever present confident air, made quite humorous by the hooker outfit she was wearing.

Zoe had chosen something along similar lines, as a naughty-nurse only dark. She had a black leather body-hugging one piece that barely covered anything. Leg-long black lace up boots with red fish nets and red and black makeup.

"I think you two should come as a double package or something." Kaori said embarrassed. This caused hysterical laughter for a good five minutes.

Kaori, of course, was dressed in something less suggestive. She had found a water-fairy costume at the costume shop in town. She had a short sleeve blue mini dress on that was modest but attractive. Pale blue tights, with short heels of the same color and of course wings with various shades of blue mixed throughout it. She had her hair in her trademark pigtails with dark blue ribbons that fell to her shoulders. Zoe had put lots of glitter around her eyes and mascara that showed off her light brown orbs prettily.

"It's two past ten. Let's go." Elise said. They made their way downstairs and heard soft music playing. 

"Once again, it's lovely Kaori." Elise complimented her decorations. 

"Thanks."

"There you are! I was begi-" Moby cut off his sentence with a sharp intake of breath. Zoe winked at him and sauntered up to her boyfriend seductively.

"Do you like my costume?" she asked softly. Moby could not answer with a coherent sentence and sounded like a fish out of water. Elise rolled her eyes and made her way into the dancing crowd. Kaori chuckled at her friends' actions.

Moby finally snapped his jaw closed and said, "I think you should wear that on a regular basis love." Zoe laughed and kissed him on the lips.

"You too." Moby was dressed as a pirate, a very sexy pirate in fact. 

"Kaori?" asked a shocked voice to her right. Kaori turned to see a figure dressed in a whass-up?-scream costume with the humorous white mask in a happy facial expression.

"Mac?" she asked in the same voice. He pulled off the mask covering his face and came over to her.

"You're gorgeous." he breathed, taking in her fantastical costume with awe. Kaori smiled, then got a funny look on her face.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Mac sniggered.

"Yeah, sorry." he said gesturing to his own costume.

"We make an interesting pair at least." Kaori said wrapping an arm around his waist. Mac obliged with the same movement as he laughed.

"That's for sure, the pretty fairy and the deranged killer." they laughed and approached the dance floor. 

"Let's see what everyone else is." Kaori said. Mac took hold of her and they twirled across the floor looking for their fellow boarders.

"Did you see Elise and Zoe? and Moby?" Kaori asked him. Mac nodded.

"Hell yeah I saw Zoe and Elise!" he said enthusiastically. Kaori glared at him icily. "Uh, I-I mean... their costumes were cool." he tried to fix his answer. Kaori giggled.

"It's okay, Moby was a devilish pirate." Mac look tortured. She laughed again.

"Hey! Is that Nate?" Mac turned to look. 

Indeed the tall boarder was there and was dressed up like the Toy Story character 'Woody' while Griff was 'Buzz Light-year'. Kaori had to hide her face in Mac's shoulder to conceal her laughter, Mac was not so tactful and laughed out loud. Luckily, they did not hear him over the music. 

Nearby they saw Viggo dressed up like a vampire and trying to bite Elise's neck, who he was dancing with. 

"Nice teeth!" Mac called to him with humor. Viggo smirked deviously at Kaori.

"Wanna dance?" he asked as they moved by him.

"Okay." she said. Mac shrugged and grabbed Elise.

"Hey!" she said indignantly. Mac ignored her and said to Viggo.

"But, keep your mouth to yourself!" Viggo smirked and whisked Kaori off.

"I like your costume." Kaori told the blond.

"Same here." he answered the fairy in his arms. 

Kaori danced with Viggo for two songs then her 'deranged killer' cut in and left the blond to find someone else.

"Isn't that Allegra?" Mac asked a few songs later. He turned a 180 so she could see the other female boarder. Allegra was dressed like a belly dancer with lots of clinking jewels and coins. She was talking to a Shakespearian-looking character who looked suspiciously like DJ Atomika.

"Kaori!" called a voice over her shoulder. She looked to see Zack sporting a football player outfit with a woman in a cheerleading costume in his arms. Mac steered them towards their tour manager.

"This is Veronica." Zack introduced them to his 'cheerleader'. She smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Mac taunted. Zack fidgeted.

"Well know you know, we have to be going." he led his girlfriend off through the other people in costumes.

After a while they felt thirsty and went to the refreshment table. It was nearly 11:30 by this point. They spotted Zoe and Moby down by the punch, unfortunately they were by their other friend, Psymon.

"Hey guys!" Zoe shouted to get their attention. They reluctantly made their way over.

"Thirsty?" Psymon asked handing a cup out to Kaori. Psymon was wearing a chainsaw-maniac costume. Very original thought Mac.

"Don't mate." Moby warned.

"Psymon's spiking the punch." Zoe told them. Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a wise thing to do?" Psymon cackled.

"Doubtful punk."

Kaori tugged on Mac's arm which was still around her shoulders protectively.

"Come on, let's go dance." Mac grabbed a cup of punch that Psymon hadn't spiked yet and they left. Kaori and Mac sipped the juice in a corner away from where the music was playing.

Suddenly "My Heart Will Go On" came on over the speakers and Kaori jumped up and down smiling like crazy.

"Oh no." Mac muttered.

"I love this song!" Kaori squealed. "Oh please Mac? Will you? Pleeeeeeease?" she begged while giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. Mac sighed heavily.

"Okay." Kaori giggled again and tugged him on the dance floor yet again. Mac at first was hugely embarrassed that he had to dance to such a cheesy song. but after a minute gave in and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and they swayed to the slow beat of the song.

Before they knew it, it was half an hour later and the music stopped suddenly and Zack grabbed a microphone.

"Okay everyone! It's almost time!" He had bought a big timer and placed it on the dais by the stereo. The gathered group of people in their array of costumes paused dramatically to watch as the timer counted down.

"TEN. NINE. EIGHT. SEVEN. SIX. FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!" They all screamed in unison.

Mac picked Kaori up and twirled her around in traditional fashion.

"Happy New Year!" they both shouted again. Mac set Kaori but didn't let go of her. Mac nuzzled her neck affectionately and gave her a few kisses.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear quietly. Kaori breath caught in her throat. Had she heard him right? Of course she did but... she couldn't believe he had said it. Mac had never confessed that he loved her before.

"I love you." She answered him just as quietly and kissed him. Mac hugged her tightly then picked her up again and spun around with a loud whoop. Kaori was giggling like mad by the time he set her down, for almost everyone was staring at them.

The music picked up again and Kaori and Mac smiled at each other.

"Want to dance some more Kitty?" Mac asked gallantly.

"Of course." Kaori answered.

The rest of the night they spent in the bliss of each other's arms swaying to the music and enjoying the New Year.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not a bad New Years if I may say so. How did you guys like it? Let me know! Please review! I'll have the final chapter up soon! Did you all have good Christmas's and New Years? I did! Love you guys! Till next time.

elvenangel 


	10. The Tournament

Thank you for the kind reviews. I know that you guys will miss this story but I need to move on, off of Mac and Kaori. There's only so much you can do with a couple that is... innocent heh heh. Thank you to everyone who has left a review I appreciate it! And now for the last chapter, of Seasonal Slopes.

The holiday high was dieing down, and it was time for normal activities to resume. Some were sad that it was back to the same old routine, but others were quite joyful for the holidays to be over. Zack had insisted that they get back to practicing on a more regular basis seeing as how a tournament was just around the corner. Mac and Kaori spent practically every waking moment together, with the exception of Zoe and Elise stealing her away for some 'girl time'.

In the week since New Years the Peak had accumulated vast amounts of snow and all of the boarders were in their element, riding the slopes and exploring new short cuts. Mac, Kaori, Zoe and Elise were having mini races between themselves to see who was competition for each other. Zoe had talked a reluctant Moby and Psymon into keeping time at the bottom of Peak 1. Though this might not have been a wise idea for the two friends were ignoring their 'duty' and instead wrestling in the snow.

As Zoe came down in the lead followed closely by Mac, then Kaori and shortly after Elise; she paused and then commenced yelling at her friends.

"Hey! You guys! You were supposed to be keeping time! That was my best run dammit!"

The two men were oblivious to her shouts of disapproval however as they were trying to determine who was stronger. Zoe threw her hands up in frustration.

"For crying out loud." Elise muttered under her breath.

"We'll just have to find someone else to be the timer." Kaori put in. 

They looked around for a likely candidate and spotted a lonesome blond not too far away undoing his board.

"Hey Viggo!" Zoe shouted to get his attention. The Swede looked over and waved, then came over.

"What's up dude?" he asked. Mac snickered under his breath, and Kaori nudged him in the side. 

"Would you mind clocking our times? Our other, ahem, 'volunteers' decided to quit." Zoe asked him politely.

"Uh, well I was wanting to practice myself..." Viggo said uncertainly.

"Well, we can switch out every once in a while so everyone gets a chance." Kaori said. Viggo smiled.

"Okay sure."

This became routine for the five boarders over the following two weeks leading up to the tournament. It seemed that Viggo and Zoe were tied for being the fastest, while Kaori and Mac were even in the tricks department. Elise was their medium for both.

"So, tell me again who has the fastest time for Peak 1?" Zoe asked as their group sat around in the lobby after boarding all day. They were all jittery with pre-tournament nerves, for it was the eve of the big day.

"Hmm... let's see." Elise said, who was the record keeper because she was the most organized. "Down Peak 1, Zoe has the fastest at 10:32 from the Backcountry to Metro-City. For Freestyle down Peak 1, Mac has the record score of 548,923 from the Backcountry to 'R&B'. For Peak 2 Race, Viggo has the fastest time at 6:54 from 'Ruthless' down through 'Intimidator'. For Freestyle down Peak 2 Mac has the best score at 425,796. And for Peak 3," here a very smug smile crept over Elise's features "I have the fastest from 'The Throne' through 'Gravitude' at 6:37. Kaori has the best score for Freestyle from 'The Throne' through 'Kick Doubt' at 459,372." Elise finished off with a flourish, feeling proud at the impressed looks on her friends' faces.

"Okay then." Mac said lamely.

"I think those are impressive records, don't you?" Kaori said and added the last part to their scorekeeper. Elise gave a firm nod.

"Definitely, we'll give the rest of the tour a run for their money." Kaori looked got a crestfallen look suddenly.

"But we have to compete against each other too." The others shook their heads in agreement.

"It's okay, it'll be fun kicking each other's ass." Zoe announced with gusto. Elise and Mac smirked.

"Sure will." they agreed. Viggo yawned.

"I'm packing it in dudes. Need my beauty sleep." he added the last part in all seriousness. Elise threw a pillow at him.

"Get out of here." she said with humor. As the blond disappeared up the stairs the other four followed his lead and headed up to their rooms.

"Mac?" Kaori got his attention as they made their way upstairs. Mac squeezed her hand that was in his to show he was listening. "Um...will you- I mean...would you mind, um..." Mac stopped and looked at her questioningly.

"Yes, my precious?" Mac had taken to calling her that ever since he read the part in Lord of the Rings with Gollum. Kaori blushed.

"It's just that, well... would you... stay with me?" she asked in a small voice. Mac' eyes widened in shock. Then an inner turmoil started. "Not like that!" Kaori added hastily and shook her head back and forth for affect. "I don't sleep well when there's something really big and exciting happening the next day, and I need to get some rest you know? And well, you um... help me relax enough to sleep." Kaori kicked herself mentally for sounding much like a scared child. 'I must sound so stupid!' she berated herself.

However, Mac didn't seem to think so; as his eyes softened and cupped her cheek with his free hand.

"Sure Kitty."

Kaori smiled in appreciation and kissed him softly.

Luckily for them no one was out and about when they stopped in front of Kaori's door and went into her room. They didn't want to answer any awkward questions or false accusations.

"Thanks." Kaori said quietly, later when they were both on the verge of sleep claiming them for the night.

"Of course, _my precious._" her boyfriend said the well-known name in a guttural voice, doing a nice job of a Gollum impression. Kaori giggled and snuggled into him closer. Then she fell off the mental abyss into the quiet realm of slumber.

Saturday morning dawned with a sun so bright, you had to squint to adjust your eyes. The races started at eleven o'clock followed by the freestyle events. By ten-thirty the stands were already crowded with screaming fans, waiting to root for their favorite boarder.

Every snowboarder was by DJ Atomika's announcer box waiting for Zack to show up and tell them who was in which competition event and their times. Finally Zack showed up holding a long piece of paper.

"Okay, the boarders in the first race are: Zoe, Psymon, Allegra, Mac, and Viggo. After that the rest of you will go, then the top three winners from those races will race each other. We do the same thing on all three Peaks and the three top placers for each Peak will race each other to see who the winner is of the whole mountain. It's quite simple and not too drawn out as you all well know. They're about to call the first competitors, so you five go ahead to the starting gate." Zack finished his speech.

"See ya at the next race Kitty." Mac said and gave his girlfriend a kiss before heading to the ski lift. Kaori and Elise went to go find a better place to sit to watch the action. The other three followed suit.

Mac won the first race, with Zoe in second and Psymon in third. Elise won the second group's race with Nate in second and Kaori in third. Of the combined races Zoe won first, Elise in second, and Moby in third.

Kaori and Mac weren't upset though because they knew they were better at Freestyle, so they went to congratulate Zoe on being the best of Peak 1.

On Peak 2, Nate won the first race, with Griff in second and Psymon in third. Of the second group Allegra won first with Elise in second and Zoe in third. Out of the combined races Nate won first, Viggo won second and Psymon won third.

No one was that surprised when Nate won on Peak 2, for he was quite good. They were just sad that no one had knocked him off his 'high horse' for claiming he was "master of Peak 2". Oh well, there's still the championship race.

Psymon won first on the first race on Peak 3, with Kaori in second and Zoe in third. Elise won her group's race with Viggo in second and Griff in third. Of the combined races Psymon and Elise were neck and neck the whole time while the audience was on its toes. Psymon won by a hair though and Elise took second with dignity.

"The three competitors for the Final Peak Race are: Zoe, Nate and Psymon!" DJ Atomika yelled over the speakers. 

Mac, Kaori, Elise, and Viggo were ready to cheer for Zoe. Moby was torn between his two best friends, one of which was his girlfriend and decided on just yelling out "Go mate!" as loud as he could.

It was a very close race between all three, but anyone could see it was Zoe and Psymon that it was all gonna come down to. Moby was screaming his British head off for the last minute as they came closer to the finish line. Down on the track Zoe and Psymon were bantering at each other trying to get the other to slip up.

"I need that money Zoe!" Psymon whined attempting to catch her off guard and shove her in the snow. He made a wild flail with his left arm but she swerved out of the way.

"Nice try!" she shouted to him.

As they shot around the last corner and saw the finish line at the bottom of the drop they both bent low over their boards and went for it, no longer trying to hit each other.

"COME ON!!" Moby bellowed. No one knew which he was really rooting for, probably not even him.

In the end Zoe won by a hair's length. She started jumping around as soon as her feet were off her board. If it were anyone else but his best female friend Psymon probably would have ended up in jail for showing he was not a good loser, but he willed the violence back and grabbed Zoe in a bear hug.

"Just remember to loan me money alright?" he told her as he released a very surprised and happy Zoe.

"The winner of the All Peak Race is Zoe Payne! She will receive 100,000 dollars! Second place goes to Psymon Stark! Who will receive 50,000 dollars!" 

"See now I don't need to lend you money." Zoe said and stuck her tongue out at her friend. Psymon shrugged.

"And third place!" DJ Atomika continued, "Is Nate Logan! He will receive 25,000 dollars! Thank you to the other competitors! And now we will begin the Freestyle event!"

The crowd slowly made it's way back down to Peak 1 for the Freestyle event, while the boarders waited until they were called.

"Great job Zoe!" Kaori congratulated her friend and gave her a hug.

"Yeah! Good going." Mac said. Zoe gave him a one-armed hug.

"Thanks guys."

"Way to go love." Moby said as he came up and gave her a big hug, picking her up in the process.

"Oh I see how it is. Cheer for her, your girlfriend instead of your best friend. Go ahead then." Psymon said sarcastically. Moby guffawed.

"You heard me Psy, I was cheering for both of ya." Psymon laughed.

"Yeah sure man."

Down at Peak 1, a short while later, they were ready to hear Zack's speech as they impatiently waited for the Freestyle tournament to begin.

"Alright people! This competition will go faster, everyone will compete at each slopestyle and the person with the highest score is the winner of that Peak. Then the three winners will compete against each other at the slopestyle for Peak 1 and the person with the highest trick score of that competition will be the Freestyle winner of the whole Peak."

The tour all shook their heads in understanding and went to the top of R&B.

Mac got the highest score on Peak 1, Allegra got the highest score on Peak 2 and Kaori was the winner on Peak 3. Mac and Kaori were standing with their arms around each other as they waited for Allegra to finish her run.

"Don't go easy on Mac." Kaori told him seriously. Mac smirked.

"My precious," Mac purred and nuzzled her neck. "I won't."

Kaori smiled. Mac released his hold on her as DJ Atomika called his name over the intercom.

Mac ended up with a score of 478,925. Kaori went right after him and got a score of 492,085.

Kaori didn't even feel guilty as she stood on the layered podium and accepted the gold medal and the $100,000. Mac came up and embraced her sweetly and the camera got an eyeful of the adorable couple making out.

"Our two winners of the mountain tournament competition are Zoe and Kaori!

The crowd went wild while to two women's friends congratulated them on boarding so well.

"Party at the lodge!" Psymon shouted suddenly causing the tour to cheer while Zack watched amusedly.

Mac and Kaori walked back to the lodge with their teammates. Contentedly, holding hands and grateful they had chosen this lifestyle.

THE END

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! My completed story! Go me! HAHA please leave me a final review on your way out :). I have a couple more ideas for other stories so keep on the lookout for them and feel free to e-mail me. Thanks for everything guys. Much love!

elvenangel


End file.
